Trust
by Hime Chuu
Summary: Menunggumu dibawah salju akan aku lakukan asalkan hadiah terindah telah kau persiapkan untukku


**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre : General / Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**Pair : Ita - Hina**

**Trust**

Salju musim dingin mengguyur kota Konoha. Tepat pada malam natal. Yah - hari ini adalah malam natal – tanggal 24 Desember. Disetiap jalan, maupun disetiap toko terpasang hiasan natal dengan sangat meriah dan indah. Tentunya. Jalanan kota Konoha menjadi lebih ramai daripada hari biasanya. Walau jam telah menunjukkan waktu yang tak lagi siang ataupun sore, semua itu tak menyusutkan jumlah pejalan kaki ditrotoar bahkan semakin bertambahnya waktu jalanan kota Konoha bertambah ramai. Sepertinya setiap orang tidak mau melewatkan menyambut natal bersama dengan – Pasangan? Menjadi sebuah tanda tanya bagi seorang gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri tepat didepan pohon natal super besar dengan lampu yang mengelilingi pohon seperti pelangi. Tak lupa dengan bintang dipuncak pohon natal itu. Tinggi pohon natal khas kota konoha ini mencapai 5 meter. Tinggi pohon ini sepertinya tak penting lagi bagi gadis indigo itu. Ia lirik sebelah kanannya lalu sebelah kirinya – 'iri' mungkin ini kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan yang ada dalam pikiran gadis itu. Gadis indigo itu memanyunkan bibirnya usai melirik kanan dan kirinya – Mengapa? Disebelah kanan – Gadis berambut kuning panjang kuncir kuda dan poni yang mencuat kedepan terlihat sangat romantis dengan laki-laki berambut hitam klemis yang sepertinya murah senyum karena wajahnya terlihat sangat ramah. Mereka mulai menggantungkan secarik kertas berbentuk persegi panjang seukuran selembar foto 3R di dahan pohon natal itu, sebelah kiri gadis itupun melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ada disebelah kanan gadis indigo itu.

Di kota Konoha ada sebuah kepercayaan, apabila kau menggantungkan permohonanmu di dahan pohon natal besar di tengah kota maka permohonanmu akan terkabul. Tradisi ini sudah berjalan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Sepertinya tujuan gadis indigo itu berada disana tak beda dari semua orang yang sekarang mengelilingi pohon natal itu.

3 jam gadis itu berdiri disana. Ditemani oleh pakaian khas musim dingin yang setia melekat ditubuhnya dan memberi kehangatan di bawah salju yang turun tanpa henti, tak lupa topi rajut dengan sarung tangan dan juga sepatu boot kesayangannya. Semua sudah dia perkirakan tanpa meleset. Orang yang ia tunggu sepertinya tak kunjung datang. Ia buka tas yang setia tergantung dibahu kirinya dengan perlahan, guna mengambil handphone flip flop yang sewarna dengan matanya – lavender. Hanphone sudah berada ditangan kanannya, dilayar menampilkan ada 5 panggilan tak terjawab dari Sakura – Namikaze Sakura. Namikaze bukan marga asli Sakura, marganya baru saja berubah beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah Sakura menikahi seorang pemuda hyperaktif teman dari Uchiha Sasuke – Adik dari laki-laki yang tengah ditunggu oleh gadis indigo itu. Namikaze Naruto - Pemuda hyperaktif dengan rambut kuning jabrik itulah yang beruntung mendapatkan hati sahabat baik dari gadis indigo itu. Kondisi handphone yang disilent membuat gadis indigo itu tak tahu kalau sedari tadi handphone itu berdering. Jari gadis itu dengan lincah mengganti profil handphonenya dari silent menjadi normal 'Untuk apa Sakura menelponku sampai 5 kali? Tidak biasanya.' Berfikir tak ada hal yang penting, gadis indigo itu mengabaikan panggilan tak terjawab dari Sakura dan melanjutkan tujuan utamanya mengambil handphone. Menghubungi Uchiha Itachi – laki-laki yang tengah ia tunggu dari tadi namun tak kunjung datang itu - bernama Uchiha Itachi - padahal sudah lebih dari 3 jam gadis indigo itu menunggu kedatangannya. Gadis itu menekan angka 1 untuk menghubungi Itachi namun tak ada jawaban. Sudah hampir 10 kali ia coba, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Itachi tak menjawab telponnya. 'mungkin dia masih dijalan.'

Semakin lama berdiri disana membuat kakinya terasa pegal. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju ke swalayan didekat tempatnya berdiri, agar memudahkannya melihat kedatangan Itachi. Dengan malas dan kepala tertunduk gadis itu berjalan menjauhi pohon natal besar itu. Sesampainya di depan swalayan, gadis itu disambut dengan hangat oleh seorang penjaga yang bertugas menyambut pengunjung.

"Selamat datang dan Selamat Nat – " kata-kata penjaga swalayan itu terpotong ketika melihat gadis indigo didepannya. "Hi-Hinata." Lanjutnya. Yah – Hinata. Hinata adalah nama gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender itu. Mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya, Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan, dan – "Tenten." Seru gadis indigo itu tak percaya. Tanpa basa basi, Tenten – yang ternyata nama dari penjaga swalayan itu – menarik tangan kiri Hinata menuju ke café sebelah swalayan tempatnya bekerja. Tak lupa Tenten meminta ijin terlebih dahulu pada teman part time nya. "TEMARI, AKU KELUAR SEBENTAR YAH." Hinata melongo melihat cara Tenten meminta ijin pada teman part timenya. 'Benar-benar diluar kata sopan' batinnya, dengan pergelangan tangan yang masih di pegang erat oleh Tenten.

Setibanya di cafe, mereka memilih tempat duduk yang berada dibagian luar ruangan yang hanya dilindungi oleh payung besar dengan 2 kursi dan lilin diatas meja, yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan untuk para pasangan dimalam natal. Hampir semua café dan restoran di malam natal selalu menyediakan fasilitas khusus para pasangan. 'Harusnya aku dengan Itachi yang duduk disini' pikirnya dan tak lupa memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu Hinata. Kukira kau akan kencan dengan Itachi-ji malam natal ini. Kalau tahu dari awal aku pasti sudah mengajakmu keluar, jadi kau tak sendirian merayakan malam natal tahun ini." Seru Tenten usai memesan dua gelas coklat panas pada seorang pelayan di café tempat mereka sekarang.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku merayakan natal sendirian Tenten-nee?" Tanya Hinata tak terima dengan pernyataan Tenten. "Ano, tolong jangan panggil Itachi dengan sebutan ji-san dong. Ita-kun kan tak setua itu." Wajah Hinata bersemu merah usai mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Itachi memang tak setua Hiashi – ayah Hinata - dan wajah tampannya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Tapi kalau sudah menyangkut umur Itachi dan Hinata, semua teman ataupun kenalan Hinata pasti akan memanggilnya Ji-san. Bagaimana tidak, kalau umur Hinata dan Itachi berbeda 21tahun? Hinata gadis umur 18 tahun, sedangkan Itachi 39 tahun, dia putra sulung keluarga Uchiha sekaligus pemimpin Uchiha Corp.

"Pfffft~ hahahahaha. Mau bagaimana lagi? Usia Itachi memungkinkan untukku memanggilnya ji-san." Melihat perubahan wajah Hinata yang terlihat agak marah Tenten lalu menghentikan suara tawanya, "Gomen – gomen Hinata-chan." Seru Tenten dengan melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya tepat didepan wajahnya. Hinata semakin menundukkan wajahnya entah karena malu atau karena dia merasa jengkel.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang dengan dua gelas coklat panas dinampan yang berada ditangan kirinya. Dengan sangat hati-hati pelayan itu meletakkan coklat panas pesanan Hinata dan Tenten diatas meja. Dan tak lupa ia ucapkan "Selamat menikmati dan Selamat Natal." Dengan lembut Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan itu. Hinata dan Tenten mulai menyesap coklat panas itu perlahan. Tubuh Hinata terasa hangat ketika coklat panas itu mulai memasuki kerongkongannya. "Coklat panas memang paling nikmat kalau di minum di musim dingin seperti saat ini. Tenten-nee, arigatou sudah mentraktirku." Ucap Hinata usai meletakkan gelas berisi separuh coklat panas itu diatas meja.

"Hn." Tenten masih asyik menyeruput coklat panas miliknya. Setelah sepenuhnya habis, Tenten mulai melancarkan tujuan utamanya mengajak Hinata ke café itu, dan yang pasti bukan dengan cuma-cuma Tenten mentraktir Hinata.

"Jadi kau menunggu Itachi-ji – maksudku Itachi-nii disini?"

"Begitulah." Hinata menyeruput coklat panasnya yang tinggal separuh hingga gelas itu kosong.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Tenten-nee mengajakku kesini?"

'Ini dia' batin Tenten yang sepertinya sudah menunggu kesempatan ini.

"Ehem.." Tenten memulainya dengan deheman yang tak penting. Ia merubah raut wajahnya menjadi lebih serius.

"Aku ingin tanya, apa yang Ne – "Kau darimana saja Ita-kun? Kenapa kau baru datang? Aku sudah lama menunggumu." Rengekan Hinata memotong pertanyaan Tenten. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Hinata yang tertuju kearah belakangnya. Yang tak lain adalah Itachi. Laki-laki itu berjalan menghampiri tempat mereka sekarang. Dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Sehingga membuat Tenten menjadi semakin jengkel, kesempatan yang selama ini sudah ditunggu-tunggu hancur seketika. 'Kenapa tidak nanti saja sih om-om ini datangnya' batin Tenten kesal. Tapi dengan sabar Tenten tetap memamerkan senyumnya yang dipaksakan dengan 'sempurna' kepada dua sejoli didepannya.

"Go-gomen Tenten-nee. Lain kali saja ya kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita. Terima kasih untuk coklat panasnya." Seru Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu beranjak dari café dengan Itachi disampingnya.

Tenten kembali terduduk lemas disana, sepertinya cuaca dingin membuatnya lupa kalau gelas yang Ia seruput telah tandas isinya. Dengan satu lambaian tangannya, seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya. "Beri aku satu gelas coklat panas lagi ya."

'Sepertinya aku terlalu basa-basi. Huft~' Batinnya.

-o-

Hinata berjalan dengan manja disamping Itachi yang masih mengenakan kemeja biru laut dengan garis-garis putihnya. Aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Itachi membuat Hinata nyaman. Itu terbukti dengan genggaman Hinata yang semakin erat pada lengan kiri Itachi, sedangkan tangan kanannya Ia masukkan dalam saku celananya.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin segera menggantungkan permohonan kita di pohon natal besar itu." Seru Hinata dengan jari telunjuk kiri yang mengacung tinggi menunjuk pohon natal besar didepannya.

"Nee, Ita-kun. Apa yang ingin kau tulis?" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap wajah tampan Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"…"

"Rahasia ya? Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh iya, bagaimana pekerjaanmu dikantor? Kau pasti lelah."

"…"

Pertanyaan Hinata tak ada yang dijawab oleh Itachi – satupun - Sikap Itachi hari ini membuat Hinata sangat jengkel. Padahal Ia sudah tidak mempermasalahkan keterlambatannya yang lebih dari 3 jam, sebab Hinata tidak mau merusak perayaan natal mereka. Tapi justru Itachi yang bersikap sebaliknya. Tak sekalipun Itachi melirik kearah Hinata, sikap Itachi kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan – itu yang dipikirkan oleh Hinata – Lengan Hinata yang melingkar erat pada lengan Itachi mulai ia longgarkan hingga terlepas sepenuhnya. Kaki Hinata mulai berhenti melangkah. Namun, Itachi tetap melangkahkan kakinya kedepan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan sedikitpun. Kali ini Itachi berhasil membuat Hinata bingung. Jarak mereka hampir 5 meter. Setinggi pohon natal didepan mereka. Berharap Itachi akan berhenti dan berbalik menghampirinya, namun nihil. Untuk sekian kalinya, Hinata mencoba untuk mengalah. Dengan memanyunkan bibirnya – jengkel - Hinata berlari menghampiri Itachi. Tidak untuk berdiri disampingnya, melainkan berdiri didepan Itachi, tak lupa Hinata rentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya kesamping - mirip orang-orangan sawah yang menghalangi burung untuk memakan biji-biji padi – Usaha Hinata kali ini berhasil. Itachi mulai menghentikan langkah kakinya dan mengangkat kepalanya perlahan hingga onyx-nya kini menatap lavender milik Hinata.

"Seharusnya yang marah saat ini bukan Ita-kun, tapi AKU!" Hinata memulai lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka tanpa basa-basi dan merubah posisinya sedikitpun.

"…"

Hinata mulai putus asa. Kedua lengan yang terbentang lebar dikedua sisinya jatuh seketika. Airmata Hinata mulai meleleh jatuh diatas pipi merahnya yang mungil. Isakan tangis mulai terdengar. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinata meremas tali tas yang tersampir dibahu kirinya.

"Hime - " Satu kata dari bibir Itachi berhasil membuat Hinata memancarkan senyumnya yang manis. 'Sudah lama Itachi tak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama itu' batin Hinata senang.

"Permohonanku hanya satu Hime." Lanjutnya dengan nada penuh keyakinan.

"Apa itu?" Hinata pun ikut tegang dengan kondisi yang dibuat oleh Itachi.

"Bukan pohon itu yang dapat mengabulkannya tapi kau."

"Heh?" Tanya Hinata mulai tak mengerti.

Itachi mulai melangkahkan kakinya guna memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Tangan kanannya kini masuk kedalam kantong jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah kecil, kemudian ia buka tepat didepan Hinata. Seketika mata lavender Hinata terbuka lebar tak percaya melihatnya. Sepasang cincin.

"Menikahlah denganku?"

Antara pecaya dan tak percaya. Hinata membungkam mulutnya yang tengah terbuka lebar dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang bebas. Tanpa ia sadari airmata mengalir dari matanya. Senang hanya itu yang Hinata rasakan saat ini. Hanya itu. Pernyataan Itachi berhasil membuat Hinata tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Dengan anggukan kepala yang cepat Hinata menjawab pernyataan Itachi yang berarti ia menerimanya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ternyata menjadi orang sabar itu bukan pilihan yang salah_

_Akhirnya penantianku setelah sekian lama telah berbuah manis_

_Sangat manis._

_Terima kasih telah mempercayakan masa depanmu denganku_

_Aku akan sangat menjaga kepercayaan yang telah kau berikan padaku_

_Uchiha Itachi._

**-Owari-**

**Ini sebenarnya sudah aku tulis 2 tahun yang lalu namun baru sempat aku selesaikan sekarang. Fic ini aku dedikasikan untuk teman kerjaku dulu. Sekarang dia sedang sakit yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa. Aku hanya bisa mendo'akan agar dia cepat sembuh. Dia teman kerja yang sangat baik bagiku. Cepat sembuh yah teman ayooo kita makan steak bareng lagi and karaokean sepuasnya juga ^^**

**Aku hadir dengan oneshot lagi yah ^^**

**Soalnya aku lebih suka oneshot…**

**Thanks For Reading Minna ^^**

**30 Oktober 2012**


End file.
